communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:Spinelli313/Herbstfilme 2014 - Teil 1
center|link=Kategorie:Film-Guide In diesem Teil unserer Film-Guides wird es vor allem düster, depressiv und gruselig, aber keine Angst: Dank Emo-Sonnenschein Zach Braff geht am Ende wieder alles gut aus. Maps to the Stars 300px|left Kinostart: 11.09.2014 Regie: David Cronenberg Darsteller: Julianne Moore, Mia Wasikowska, Robert Pattinson Mit Maps to the Stars hat Regisseur David Cronenberg einen mitreißenden Film über die Untiefen seiner eigenen Branche gedreht. Im Zentrum stehen eine alternde Hollywood-Schauspielerin, eine Familie, in der sich alles um den Sohn als Kinderstar dreht, einen erfolglosen Nachwuchsschauspieler und viele viele dunkle Geheimnisse, die die Schicksale aller Beteiligten miteinander verbinden. Auch unser liebster Glitzervampir Robert Pattinson ist mit von der Partie und versucht sich, nach dem eher negativ aufgenommen „Cosmopolis“ nun schon zum zweiten Mal mit Cronenbergs Hilfe, von genau diesem Image zu entfernen. Er wird es nicht leicht haben, neben dem großartigen restlichen Cast zu bestehen – Julianne Moore gewann nach der Premiere beim Filmfestival in Cannes den Award für die beste Darstellerin und Mia Wasikowska ist aktuell eine der meistumjubelten jungen Schauspielerinnen überhaupt. Die Kritiken für den Film sind generell eher gemischt ausgefallen, aber wer die psychedelischen Talente Cronenbergs zu schätzen weiß, sollte sich den Film auf keinen Fall entgehen lassen. Schoßgebete 300px|left Kinostart: 18.09.2014 Regie: Sönke Wortmann Darsteller: Lavinia Wilson, Jürgen Vogel Nachdem Charlotte Roches Debütroman „Feuchtegbiete“ 2008 nicht nur für kollektiven Brechreiz, sondern auch randvolle Verlagskassen sorgte, war es keine Überraschung, dass bald eine Kinoversion angekündigt wurde. Tatsächlich übertraf Regisseur David Wnendt mit dem Ergebnis alle Erwartungen und sogar international sorgte der Film für überwiegend positiven Gesprächsstoff. Roches Nachfolgeroman war nicht ganz so skandalös - Aufsehen erregten aber die biografischen Parallelen zwischen der Hauptfigur und Roche, deren drei Brüder bei einem Autounfall auf dem Weg zur Hochzeit der Schwester ums Leben kamen. Genau mit diesem Trauma hat die Protagonistin in Schoßgebete zu kämpfen und versucht gleichzeitig, die Rolle der Ehefrau und Mutter so gut wie möglich auszufüllen. Wirklich fallen lassen kann sie sich, und hier werden sich „Feuchtgebiete“-Fans freuen, nur in ihrem Sexleben, das sie gemeinsam mit ihrem Mann, gespielt von Jürgen Vogel, exzessiv und relativ unkonventionell gestaltet. Bei der Regie ist Sönke Wortmann, genau wie schon David Wnendt vor ihm, eine hervorragende Wahl, wenn es darum geht, die reißerischen Tendenzen des Romans kleinzuhalten und die toll besetzten Charaktere authentisch zu inszenieren. Sin City 2: A Dame to Kill For 300px|left Kinostart: 18.09.2014 Regie: Robert Rodriguez Darsteller: Eva Green, Josh Brolin, Jessica Alba Als Sin City 2005 in die Kinos kam, waren Cineasten, Comic-Liebhaber und auch die Mainstream-Zuschauer gleichermaßen entzückt von der innovativen Visualisierung, dem mitreißenden Drama und vor allem den einzigartigen Charakteren. Das Regie-Duo, bestehend aus Frank Miller, der auch für die Comics verantwortlich ist und daher genau weiß, worauf es in den Geschichten ankommt und Robert Rodriguez, dem mit dem Genre-Mix „From Dusk Till Dawn“ der große Durchbruch gelang, stellte sich als exzellentes Team heraus und deshalb ist es nicht verwunderlich, dass die beiden sich auch für die Fortsetzung wieder zusammengetan haben. Auch viele der altbekannten Figuren sind dabei, aber man muss sich schon ziemlich konzentrieren, um alle richtig einordnen zu können. Das liegt zum einen an der Tatsache, dass manche Teile der Geschichte Prequels und andere Sequels von der 2005-er Handlung sind. Zum anderen mussten einige von ihnen aus den verschiedensten Gründen neu besetzt werden. Bei der Figur von Dwight sind diese inhaltlicher Natur, Devon Aoki, die die gefährliche Miho spielt, konnte diese Rolle hochschwanger verständlicherweise nicht ausfüllen und Michael Clarke Duncan, der die Killermaschine Manute verkörperte, starb im September 2012. Hat man das aber erstmal alles nachvollzogen, nimmt einen Sin City 2: A Dame to Kill For, genau wie schon der erste Teil, mit auf eine actionreiche und visuell atemberaubende Reise mitten ins Herz eines fiktiven Molochs, dem man sich nicht entziehen kann. Annabelle 300px|left Kinostart: 09.10.2014 Regie: John R. Leonetti Darsteller: Annabelle Wallis, Ward Horton In Form einer klassische Geistergeschichte, (grob) basierend auf wahren Begebenheiten, dazu aber dicht und sehr spannend erzählt, überzeugte Saw-Erfinder James Wan letztes Jahr mit Conjuring - Die Heimsuchung den Großteil der Zuschauer (wenn auch nicht alle, wie man den Wikianer-Benutzer-Kritiken entnehmen kann). Eröffnet wurde der Film von einer eigentlichen Nebenhandlung, die in der Geschichte selbst aber immer wieder am Rande aufgegriffen wurde. Die Rede ist von der Legende einer (ekelhaft gruseligen) Holzpuppe namens Annabelle, die leider nichts von der unfreiwilligen Komik, die z.B die Mörderpuppe Chucky mit sich bringt, an sich hat. Da Horror-Fans ja auch immer ein wenig masochistisch veranlagt sind, wurde das Spielzeug schnell zum Zuschauer-Liebling und jetzt kommt Miss Annabelle mit ihrem eigenen Film auf die Leinwand zurück. Auf dem Regiestuhl sitzt diesmal John R. Leonetti, der Kameramann von Conjuring. Wir können uns also sicher wieder auf tolle Bilder und eine gruselige Atmosphäre freuen - der Rückblick auf seine bisherigen Filme als Regisseur (Mortal Combat 2, The Butterfly Effect 2…) dämpfen diese Vorfreude allerdings ein wenig. Wish I Was Here 300px|left Kinostart: 09.10.2014 Regie: Zach Braff Darsteller: Zach Braff, Kate Hudson Mit GardenState lieferte Scrubs-Hauptdarsteller Zach Braff eine Perle für Liebhaber von Tragikomödien ab, in denen am Ende doch irgendwie alles gut wird. Ich bin selbst großer Fan des Genres und generell durchaus anfällig für Kitsch und naiven Optimismus, aber ich kann es nicht beschönigen: Wish I was here ist wirklich harter Emo-Tobak. Der mit einer umstrittenen Kickstarter-Kampagne finanzierte Film biedert sich gefühlsmäßig dermaßen aufdringlich an, dass man sich als Zuschauer schnell entscheiden muss, ob man Zach Braff durchgehend umarmen oder ohrfeigen will – bei mir war leider eher letzteres der Fall. Dass der Filmemacher irgendwie immer sich selbst spielt, ist nichts Neues, aber in diesem Fall irritiert die Tatsache noch mehr, weil man auch ständig das Gefühl hat, die Fortsetzung von Garden State anzuschauen. Braff ist schon wieder ein (erfolgloser) Schauspieler mit drolligen Charakteren um sich herum, nur diesmal zehn Jahre älter und Familienvater. Viele Parallelen sind natürlich auch positiv. Braff hat ohne Zweifel ein Talent, kleine absurde Situationen zu erkennen und darzustellen, die immer wieder für komische Momente sorgen, doch die werden leider schnell wieder entkräftet, wenn er selbst mit Hundeblick in die Kamera schaut und uns mit seinen treuen Augen eindringlich vermitteln will, wie schön das Leben doch ist. Welchen Film schaust du dir auf jeden Fall an? Maps to the Stars Schoßgebete Sin City 2: A Dame to Kill For Annabelle Wish I was here __NOEDITSECTION__ Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Film-Guide